Visit from the Flame
by Hail the Wolves
Summary: Team Kakashi must escort a team from the Village Hidden in Flames while they make an alliance. But what will happen when one of them seems to know everyone, and another has something in common with another?
1. Chapter 1

Okay fans, this is my next story

Okay fans, this is my next story. I got this idea from my friend Noob. No, this is not his real name, just a nickname. He has multiple names, and I would be here quite a while if I listed them all. I am using OCs from him and another friend who is actually on this site, and her pen name is Kim Amato-chan if want to look her up. Now, onto the story!

Summary: Konohagakure gets a visit from the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Flames of the Steel Country. They have come to make a peace treaty with the powerful village. What will unfold when one of the team seems to know everyone and another has something in common with the village?

Chapter 1: They Arrive

"Okay you four, this is somewhat of an escort mission, if you can even really call it that. You will be escorting a team from the Village Hidden in the Flames while they are here to make a peace treaty. I want you to show them around Konoha, and introduce them to the clan heads. Is that understood?" Tsunade was standing behind her desk, surrounded by the infamous paperwork. Team Kakashi stood in front of her, receiving the mission quietly. Our number one hyper-active knucklehead ninja though, was none too happy about this required mission.

"Baa-chan, why do we have to do this? Sakura-chan and I should be out looking for Sasuke, not bothering with this mission!" Thankfully, he heard the whistling sound of something being thrown through the air in time to duck. The vase shattered against the opposite wall. Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sai decided that it would be a good idea to back away from the two blondes.

"Will you stop asking gaki?! You have no clues, no rumors, nothing! Just for once concentrate on what you have to do, not what you want to do!" Tsunade was pissed. He was constantly asking for a mission to find Sasuke, when nothing had been heard of him.

Naruto pouted at hearing this. "Fine baa-chan. But I'm not going to like it," Another item was launched at his head. This time, it was an empty bottle of sake.

"Don't call me old gaki! Now, go get to the gate. They should be here soon. Oh Kakashi, take this. Its information about the visiting team. They have one for you four as well. Now go," The four shinobi shuffled out of the room. Tsunade sighed and sat down heavily in her chair. _The next time that brat calls me old, he'll get hit all the way to Suna…_

-(.),(.)-

"Kakashi-sensei, does it say anything about the Hidden Flame Village in there? I've never heard of the place," The pink haired kunoichi was walking next to the silver haired man, while Naruto and Sai argued about whether really had a… well, lets just not go into that.

Kakashi chuckled. "I would imagine not. They keep to themselves, and are very skilled at keeping things quiet. They don't participate in other country's Chuunin exams, I'm guessing because they don't want to compare their ninja to others. Maybe they think their better than everyone else. Nobody knows. Only the Five Great Nations even know it exists. I think the smaller villages don't even know Steel Country exists. Which is kind of ironic, since most of the steel comes from there. Also, it seems missing nins, for one reason or another, end up as ninja there. It's the weirdest thing. First, the ninja is listed as just a missing nin, and then they are listed as a missing nin from a village and part of the Village Hidden in the Flames. Nobody knows how they do it, but it does keep the missing nin population down. The Jounin coming seems to be one of them. The rest of the team was born there apparently. The only other thing that it says in here is the names and what they look like. Doesn't say anything about the team's skills. Ours are the same," He was flipping through the folder that Tsunade had given him to see if anything else was contained the files.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, why haven't we heard of them then? We're one of the Five Great Nations, so how come either Sakura-chan or I heard about it?" Naruto had started to ignore Sai and listen to what Kakashi was saying. Now, he was also leaving him out.

"Because Naruto, the Flame Village pays Konoha every year to keep it secret from anyone lower than a Chuunin. So the only one in your age group that would now about it would be Neji Hyuuga if I'm correct," By now, Kakashi had pulled out his little orange book and started to read.

By now, the group of four was reaching the main gate into Konoha. "Well, they should be here soon. I guess we just have to wait," Kakashi began to read again while his team sweat dropped at the irony within that statement.

-(.),(.)-

"Haine-sensei, how much longer? We've been walking for hours, and I'm bored!" A boy about the age of fifteen was walking next a woman, and two more females were ahead of them. The boy in question has black, shoulder length hair, with emerald green eyes. He was of an average height, and wore a cloud colored t-shirt with ruby red sleeves. He wore navy blue shorts that went to his knees. His left leg and both of his wrists were wrapped in bandages. A kunai holster was strapped to his right leg. A ninja hitai-ate with a black cloth was tied around his forehead in the classic style. A flame like symbol was etched into the metal (basically the Fire Nation symbol from Avatar). Black ninja shoes padded along the beaten path.

The woman next to him that was being questioned had a look that said this wasn't the first time the boy had asked the question. Her sapphire eyes reflected her annoyance. She appeared to be about twenty-eight, and was standing at five' seven". Her midnight black hair hung straight to her shoulders, only disturbed by the slight breeze coming through. She wore a strapless white silk dress that showed nothing obscene. Underneath, she wore a fishnet t-shirt to cover the rest of her chest and part of her upper arm. At the bottom of the dress, flames licked the edge. Red sparks also danced across the fabric of the dress. The sides were split a little to reveal black leggings underneath. Like the boy next to her, she also wore black ninja shoes. Her hitai-ate, with the same symbol as the boy, was tied around her neck.

"Maguri, will you stop asking? We'll get there when we get there!" The woman now known as Haine replied to the boy.

Now one of the girls walking ahead decided to speak as well. "Haine-sensei, I was wondering. Why can't we just jump through the trees? We'd already be there if we did that," The girl that had spoken had blonde almost white hair, and Caribbean blue eyes. She was shorter than her team, but appeared to also be about fifteen. The way she carried herself though, made her look almost regal. Her outfit was simple compared to most, but at the same time, was elegant. She wore full length tan pants, with the kanji character for "fire" in black on each pant leg. On her right leg, something that resembled a kunai was strapped around it, but instead was modified to hold a pair of nun-chucks. She wore a black t-shirt made of a rich material, was cut to show she had a figure, but she wasn't flaunting it. The pants also noted wealth. Stitched into the back of the shirt was a pair of nun-chucks in red, with a silver slash down each handle. The nun-chucks spread across the shoulder blades, as though they were about to be used for battle. She also wore black ninja shoes. Her hitai-ate was tied in the same style as Sakura's, but the cloth was ruby red.

"Because Nii, we want to appear peaceful. If we come in like we're running away from someone or something, people nearby might become suspicious. And since we have no need to run, why bother? Just relax and enjoy the trail," Haine just smiled while the girl known as Nii just sighed.

"Don't worry Nii-chan, we're almost there," the other girl walking beside her raised her head slightly to sniff the air. She had black hair like her sensei, but it reached the shoulder blades and was tied back in a loose ponytail. Also, streaks of shining silver ran through her hair at regular intervals, creating a unique contrast of light and dark. No black showing in these strands and nothing at the roots proved the streaks to be real. She stood about a head taller than her teammate, and was also the age fifteen. Her gray eyes shown with a mischievous excitement, usually reserved for young children. She wore a snow white tank top, with the outline of a howling wolf stitched into the lower left corner of the material, and a silver moon in the top right corner. On the back, also in silver thread, was the kanji character for "wolf". Obviously, this girl had a thing for the wolf. She also wore black baggy shorts, with a kunai holster on her right leg. She also wore black ninja shoes. Her hitai-ate was tied in the traditional style, but two strips of hair draped over it and framed her face.

"How are you sure about that Nami-chan?" Nii asked, teasing her friend somewhat. She knew that her friend had amazing senses, but no one knew why. She wasn't from a clan, so it wasn't a bloodline limit; she really wasn't good enough at chakra control to manipulate into her senses; it kind of just happened. And also, it was something Nami was very sensitive about for some reason.

Nami shot her friend a glare. "You know why chibi," Nami taunted back. Her friend was very partial to her height, and most had learned to not say anything. Nami on the other hand, used it to her advantage.

"Want to say that again, wolf otaku?" The girls stared each other down, lightning between their eyes. Maguri and Haine just walked right past them, as though this happened every day. And in all actuality, it did.

"If you two don't want to be left behind, I suggest you hurry up," Maguri called to his teammates. The girls looked up and noticed that their sensei and other teammate were quite a few yards ahead of them. Seeing this, they looked back at each other, a challenge in each of their eyes. The challenge: Who could arrive first at the gate. They sped off, passing the two in front, causing them to sweat drop and to just keep walking.

-(.),(.)-

Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were all impatiently waiting at the front gate. They had been there for about half an hour, waiting for the team from the Flame to arrive. Now, because the two most impatient ninja around were sitting here, this was not boding well.

"Where the hell are these people?!" Sakura's voice rang out, causing several people to look up in confusion all over the entire village.

"Yeah! I wanna go get some ramen and train! I can't do that just sitting here!" Naruto's loud voice also shot through the village, and now people were starting to look out their windows for the source of the noise.

Kakashi just sighed and continued to read. Sai stood there with an unreadable expression, not really sure how to react. Then, a strange rumbling sound was heard in the distance. Kakashi looked up, and Sai turned his head, but the other two seemed oblivious. The two that did hear it looked out of the gate, and saw two figures running at breakneck speed towards the village. They seemed completely absorbed in the race, and didn't even notice how close they were to the gate.

Kakashi and Sai leapt out of the way. Naruto and Sakura on the other hand, weren't as lucky. The duo plowed them over, and then they skidded to a halt. They were both panting, and mischief was in both of their eyes.

At the same time, they shouted "I so won!" The pointed at each other in defiance of the others statement. "No you did not!" Now, it was starting to get sill. "I did so!" And these two were supposed to be ninja?

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled at the pair. He offered Sakura a hand to get up. She accepted and brushed herself, looking on at the bickering pair. Kakashi and Sai then walked up to them, and none of them were sure what to do about the duo.

At that moment, two more people walked through the gate, looking at the pair ahead of them and sighing. Did this have to happen on every mission?

"Nii, Nami, if you don't stop now, you're both going through hell training," this stopped them immediately. Kakashi's team looked on with wonder, including Sai, wondering what kind of training made them shut up so fast.

Sakura was the first to notice the symbols on the headbands of the strangers. She walked up to the oldest in the group and asked, "By any chance, are you and your team from the Village Hidden in the Flames?" The woman smiled at her.

"Yep, that's us," The girls then noticed they had company. They went through a complete personality change right then and there. Their postures became stiff, and they bowed formally. Then, they straightened their spines and in a basic sense, hid behind their sensei's back. Only the boy and the woman remained casual.

Kakashi closed his book and welcomed the group with, "Well then, welcome to Konoha."

(.),(.)

And there is the first chapter of this story. Now, if you couldn't tell already, most of this fic will be comedy. When I write with my friends, or my friend's characters, that just tends to happen. And no, I am not abandoning Kidnapped. I just promised that I would get this chapter out soon. So please, click that lonely little button at the bottom of the page that says review. Come on, you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here. I have a bit of writer's block for Kidnapped, so I'm coming out with this first. But, don't worry, if any of you that actually like this story read Kidnapped, the chapter should be up soon.

Chapter 2: Introductions

The four Konoha ninja and the four Flame ninja stood in front of the Hokage, a somewhat awkward silence prevailing. No one wanted to talk first, but everyone wanted the silence to end.

Eventually, it was Tsunade who spoke. "Well, I'm sure Kakashi has already welcomed you, but I will say it again. Welcome to Konohagakure, and I hope you all enjoy your stay here. I am Tsunade, Godaime of Konohagakure. Here," she handed a folder to Haine. "This is where you'll be staying while we talk about the alliance terms. As your leader requested, we provided some money for food and necessities. I'll learn all of your names later. Kakashi, why don't you show them around and introduce our team to them? I'll see all of you tomorrow here at 10 o'clock. Dismissed for now," All the Konoha ninja filed out, the puzzled Flame team following them.

"Is it just me, or were we basically thrown out?" Maguri asked the question to no one in particular, hoping that someone would answer.

Naruto was the one to answer this question. "Baa-chan probably just wants to drink her sake," The group was walking along the path, heading to Konoha's many training grounds.

He got a look from the Flame nin for this. "Are you related to Hokage-sama?" Haine asked. Naruto just shook his head at this. "Then why do refer to her as Grandmother?"

Sakura answered for Naruto. "He just has no respect for those above him. Both Tsunade-shishou and her old teammate are part of the Legendary Sannin, and he calls Jiraiya-sama Ero-Sennin," Now the Flame nin were completely and utterly confused at this team. Pink-haired girl scared them with her attitude, the black haired one creeped them out with that fake smile of his, the one with silver hair, well with the mask they couldn't say anything about him. And then there was the blonde one in front of them that just seemed like a complete moron. And they were supposed to spend the entire time with them? This was going to be an interesting mission.

They arrived at Training Ground Seven; Team Kakashi's training ground of choice. When they arrived, Nami noticed a change in the atmosphere. The blonde and the pink haired one seemed to get a little depressed in this area. Why, well she had no idea.

Then the leader of the group spoke, and the two changed back to normal.

"Well, since we'll be spending a lot of time together, we might as well introduce ourselves. My name Hatake Kakashi, and I'm a Jounin. My likes… you don't need to know. My dislikes… also not important for you to know. My goals… I don't want to tell you," The entire group sweat dropped at this statement.

Naruto decided it was his turn next. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are ramen, training, and ramen. My dislikes are Sai-teme and going to the hospital because they won't let me train. My dream is to be the next Hokage!"

Sakura didn't wait for the reaction on her teammate. They had all heard that speech before, and didn't feel like listening to Naruto rant right now.

"My name is Haruno Sakura; my likes are to study new medical jutsu, and to study under my shishou, Tsunade-sama. My dislikes are Kakashi-sensei's books, and when Naruto acts like an idiot. My dream is to rescue a certain someone from another certain someone," Naruto and herself gained a determined look in their eyes, both looking at the ground.

The Flame ninja were very confused by the reaction of Naruto and Sakura to this area. I confused them, and made them want to know more about this place.

The last Konoha nin present decided to speak even if he wasn't going to say much. "My name is Sai. My likes are painting and coming up with nicknames for people. That is all you need to know about me," He still wore that creepy smile, and it was starting to scare everyone, even his teammates.

"Well, now that we introduced ourselves, it's your turn," Kakashi pointed to the team of four waiting. "Go on."

Since the team leader spoke for the Konoha nin, Haine decided she would go first. "My name is Shizumiya Haine. My likes are dancing and a western instrument called the piano. My dislikes are dirty novels and snakes." Trying to be discreet, Kakashi placed his little orange book back in his pack. "My dream is to be reunited with someone I haven't seen in a long time," The others waited to see if she would continue, but when she didn't, the male of the team decided to speak.

"My name is Touguu Maguri. My likes are pranking people and… my tea," while saying this, the boy pulled out a thermos, opened the lid, and took a deep swig of the steaming liquid inside. The Konoha team was confused; the Flame team looked exasperated and embarrassed. "My dislikes are prissy pricks and people who can't accept the strange," His look was sly, as though he knew something he shouldn't know. He ended his statement there, so he settled back, waiting for the rest of the team to finish.

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai all looked at the two remaining girls of the team; they were both acting awkward and shy, not willing to speak to the strangers. An awkward settled over the crowd. Finally, Maguri decided to take pity on the females of his group. "The blonde is Hitsume Nii, and the black haired one is Kai Nami. As you can see, they are both really shy, but they're both great when you get to know them. And since I know they'll kill me if I say anymore, I'm gonna stop right there."

Kakashi sighed having these overly shy people in the group was going to be hard to do deal with.

"Well, how about this. Since we only really know a few things about each other, how about we have a little spar? Our team against yours. We can pair off. Maguri, you can fight Naruto. Nii can fight Sakura, and Nami can fight Sai. I'll fight you Haine, if you would so kindly agree," Kakashi gave one of his one eyed smiles. Haine sighed. No point in disagreeing.

"Fine. Best three out of four. My team wins, your team pays for dinner. Your team wins, we pay," She stuck her hand out to him to agree on the deal. Kakashi, not being one to turn down a deal he thought he was sure to win, placed his hand in hers.

"Of course."

(.),(.)

OH MY GOD, FINALLY. I never thought I would get this thing out. But here it is, hot off the presses. You all can have it and dissect it as much as you want. I tired. Bye people, and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people who actually read this story. I am sorry to say this, but I discontinuing A Visit From the Flame. I have no inspiration for this story. If I ever am able to continue this, I most certainly will. My sincerest apologies.


End file.
